


RK900想要變得可愛

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: RK900非常羨慕康納。然後他的面前出現了一道紅牆。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	RK900想要變得可愛

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪《2020歐美圈聖誕新年交換糧食活動》贈糧

RK900非常羨慕他的兄長。

  
他的兄長康納。溫和的眼角線條，虹膜是跟蜜糖一樣的棕色。嘴唇看起來很柔軟，笑容恬淡沒有攻擊性。偶爾亂飄出來的一小縷頭髮輕盈俏皮，又讓他增添了親和力。

RK900在警局的洗手間裡面望著鏡子。他淡藍色的眼睛看起來很冰涼，跟大理石差不多。就算自覺做出了溫和的表情，鏡子裡的嘴角弧度也沒有絲毫變化。他的頭髮整整齊齊地貼在一起，就算刻意沾水抓一抓，乾掉之後馬上又會恢復成一絲不苟的樣子。

  
他步出洗手間。

  
RK900非常羨慕他的兄長。

兄長康納正坐在桌子上和安德森副隊長聊天。雖然沒有公開，但是警局裡的明眼人都知道他們正在交往。安德森副隊長不知道說了什麼話，兄長康納笑了起來，親暱地用手推了一下副隊長的肩膀。RK900默默地把這個動作記下來，儘管知道自己實在是做不出來。「好了，我們該開始瀏覽資料了，副隊長。」兄長康納說。他的聲音有些沙啞，但是柔柔軟軟的，令人安心。安德森副隊長是出了名的硬脾氣，但是也只是哼了一聲就開始工作了。

啊。RK900想著。就是應該這樣，人類才會喜歡吧。

  
RK900看向自己的搭檔蓋文李德。「早安，李德警探。」他說，聲音平板又沒有起伏。

「早。」搭檔看都沒看他一眼，嘴裡咬著甜甜圈還一邊看報紙。

RK900想模仿兄長的樣子，說些令人愉快的話讓搭檔高興，可是卻什麼話也想不出來。「警探，現在是上班時間，你該工作了。」他說。他只能說得出這樣又冷淡又不近人情的話。明明發聲檔案和兄長的一樣，但他的聲音卻死板又僵硬。

「知道了、知道了，滾一邊去，臭塑膠。」警探揮了揮手。

  
RK900坐到了搭檔旁邊的位置上。他打開終端，然後又看向兄長的方向。兄長和副隊長雖然在談論工作的話題，但是眼神之間還是彷彿有電流一樣；他們微笑、私語，肢體動作也顯得很親暱。

RK900非常羨慕他的兄長。

非常、非常地羨慕。RK900那造價高昂、運算精密的腦袋裡，只想著這麼一個單純的念頭。

  
「欸，」搭檔朝他喊了一聲，「你在看什麼啊？」

我在看兄長和副隊長。「沒什麼。」RK900回答。為什麼說不出實話呢？

「哈。叫人類工作，結果自己卻在發呆，這年頭的塑膠都這個樣子嗎？」搭檔嘲諷地說。

我是想和你一起工作啊。「我很抱歉。」RK900回答。

  
要是能再親切一點就好了。要是能再溫柔一點就好了。為什麼就是做不到呢？

「…呃，」搭檔皺著眉頭，「你又在看什麼看啊？」

「我…」RK900微微張口。警局的另一個角落，兄長康納和安德森副隊長不知道是有了什麼新發現，相識而笑之後相互擊了掌。

「我…」  
「什麼？」搭檔一邊慢吞吞地開自己的終端，一邊不耐煩地瞪了他一眼。

兄長康納和安德森副隊長站起身。安德森副隊長穿上外套，顯然是準備和兄長康納去案發現場，或是前往逮捕兇嫌。「唷，小倆口有新進展？」克里斯警官調侃了他們。「什麼新進展！別胡說八道。」安德森副隊長哼了一聲，但眼神飄了一下。兄長康納在他身後溫和但不否認地微笑。

「我…」

警官克里斯露出不置可否的表情聳了聳肩，然後就轉身去做他自己的事了。兄長康納和安德森副隊長走向警局門口。在抵達門口前，兄長康納四處掃描了一下；RK900及時啟動了隱身功能，機型比較舊的兄長察覺不到他在觀察他們。

然後，確認了四周沒人在看的兄長康納快速地踮起腳尖，在安德森副隊長的臉頰上親了一下。

RK900面前出現了一道紅色的牆。

世界突然變得一片安靜，只剩下電子零件運轉的嘈雜聲響。

  
「喂？喂！破塑膠？」他的搭檔的嘴型顯示他正在朝著RK900這麼喊。可是RK900什麼也聽不見。

為什麼聽不見呢？RK900抬起手，摸著那道紅色的牆。他的搭檔就在對面。為什麼碰不到呢？為什麼我沒辦法像康納那樣？RK900的雙手抵著那道紅色的牆。牆的另一邊，一向天不怕地不怕的搭檔已經開始慌張了起來。他想要安慰他。他想要碰碰他。他想要和他聊天。他想要像兄長康納和安德森副隊長一樣，和搭檔真正地在一起。紅色的牆面從RK900的手掌碰觸的地方開始龜裂。

我也──想要──

  
「喂、破塑…奈恩？奈恩！」

RK900眨了眨眼睛。紅色的牆不見了；他重新聽見了世界的聲音。李德警探的雙手抓著他的肩膀搖晃著。他看著李德警探的手指。

「…碰到了。」  
「什麼？」

「你碰到我了。」RK900說，然後直直地盯著搭檔的眼睛看。  
「…什麼啊。好吧，既然你沒事──」李德警探說，同時準備抽手；但RK900用更快的速度抓住了他的手，「幹嘛？」李德警探錯愕地問。

「我也…」RK900說，感覺到自己的光學組件兩側，那兩個從沒作用過的小幫浦開始熱騰騰地運轉，「我也…想要…」他試著說話，但是喉嚨裡的發聲組件似乎不正常地緊縮。

「什、什麼？」搭檔的神色又開始慌張了起來；警局裡的人，包括福勒局長，開始注意到他們的情況，並且對著李德警探怒目瞪視。「欸、欸！我什麼都沒做好嗎！」搭檔朝著警局裡的其他人吼叫，「快放開我！」李德警探企圖把手抽回來，但似乎很快就意識到自己不可能贏得過最新型仿生人，「你、你到底想怎樣？我先警告你，你要是──」

RK900深深吸入一口氣為發聲組件加壓。

「──敢對我的手做什麼的話──」

  
「我也想要和你在一起啊！」

  
警局裡一片靜默。

  
我們就不再多贅述後來警局裡的人是如何好說歹說地安慰了他們最新型的仿生人警探、又是如何嚴厲地斥責堅稱自己無辜的李德警探了。

在那之後的故事會如何發展，大家也都知道了：李德警探被迫重新學習如何好好地對待自己的搭檔，並一步一步地發現自己的仿生人搭檔那些與眾不同的、令人有些在意的小地方。這無疑地讓警局裡的所有人都感到驚訝──但警探的領悟力並不比別人差；他只是從未細想與觀察。

而RK900也在學習：比方，如何以「我想要」這三個字做為一個句子的開頭。諸如「我想要和你待在一起」、「我想要和你一起走」，或是「我想要你喝我沖的咖啡」和「我想要交換我們穿的外套」。

有一些句子他重複了一次又一次：「我想要殿後」、「我想要你先走」、「我想要保護你」有的時候搭檔會答應他，但多數時候搭檔會狠狠地拒絕。他學到了如何直直地看著搭檔的眼睛說出這些話以增加成功率。

  
時光飛逝。

  
這是一天下午，接近下班時間。

RK900再度站到了洗手間的鏡子前。他的眼睛還是藍色的，眨起來冷冰冰的，還是像大理石。他打開水龍頭，把手打濕，然後抓了一搓頭髮到額前。那搓頭髮捲曲了一下，但幾秒鐘後又翹回去，服服貼貼地往後，像是剛梳好一樣。他試著微笑；鏡子裡的人的表情沒有任何變化。

「你在幹嘛啊，破塑膠？」

他轉頭，李德警探就站在他身後。「破塑膠也需要照鏡子？」李德警探戲謔地說。

RK900沉默了一下，然後說：「我想要變得像康納。」

「…呃。好吧，這可新鮮了，」他的搭檔一臉困惑，「你有什麼毛病啊？幹嘛變成安德森的狗？」

「我想要…」RK900試著說出他的答案，「我想要和你在一起。」

  
「欸，你小聲一點，」他的搭檔用嘶嘶的聲音說，一邊伸出一根手指指著；他轉頭迅速地瞄了一眼廁所門口，又轉回來，「你什麼意思？」

「我想要…」RK900小聲地說，「我想要變成你會喜歡的樣子。」

短暫的沉默。不知道是誰沒關緊的水龍頭滴答了一聲。

  
「天啊。」他的搭檔哼了一聲，然後又重重嘆了一口氣。他安靜了一下，然後用手抹過有點發紅的臉，「聽著…這句話我只說一遍，」他說，再度伸出食指指著RK900的下巴，然後又望向了廁所門口的方向，確定真的沒有來人，「聽著…」他看著RK900的眼睛，「你現在的樣子就很好。」他低沉地說。

  
RK900眨眨眼睛。他意識到自己終於不再羨慕著他的兄長了。「我想要…」

「…又要幹嘛？」他的搭檔戒備地說。

  
「我想要你再說一遍。」

「幹！」


End file.
